Props
Props 'Source is the twentieth episode of the third season and the sixty-forth overall. This episode is set to air on May 15th, 2012. After this episode, Nationals will air straight after. Although scenes for this episode were shot on 30th March 2012 (scenes from 3 episodes were being shot on this date) Source Main filming did not began until Easter Monday (4/9) Source and ended around April 18th Source Summary As the countdown to graduation continues, the kids of New Directions prepare a high-concept routine for Nationals. When Tina (Jenna Ushkowitz) bumps her head, the world of New Directions is turned upside down in her eyes.Source *Tina suffers a head injury during rehersals. Source *Tina’s warped perspective presumably returns to normal the end of "Props". Source *Kurt and Blaine sitting in massage chairs. Tina falls into the fountain. They get up to help her. Blaine says “Oh my god, Tina are you okay?” (or something along those lines). Kurt tries to help her while avoiding getting his clothes wet (of course). Source *This gives the context for the recent role switches. Source *The switches so far confirmed **Cory Monteith (Finn) as Kurt **Mark Salling (Puck) as Blaine **Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina) as Rachel **Chris Colfer (Kurt) as Finn Source **Naya Rivera (Santana) as Artie Source **Kevin McHale (Artie) as Santana Source **Harry Shum Jr. (Mike) as Joe Source **Dianna Agron (Quinn) as Sugar Source **Vanessa Lengies (Sugar) as Quinn Source *Everybody will be taking part in the role switches. Source Spoilers/Rumors Scenes * Lea, Whoopi and Jenna filmed a scene most likely for this episode. (scenes from 3 episodes were being filmed on 3/30.) Source 1 Source 2 *Dot-Marie Jones has four scenes in this episode (4/4) Source *Dot-Marie Jones has scenes with some of the ladies and one of the young men (4/4) Source *Rick "The Stick" Nelson is in a big scene Source *Lea and Cory shot a ''sweet Finchel scene by the lockers (4/9) Source *Lea shot four scenes with Jenna. (3/30) (4/9) (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 *Rock Anthony will have more scenes to shoot throughout the week. (4/9) Source *Two musical numbers were filmed including Jenna. Lea was in at least one of them. (4/11) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea, Harry, and possibly others filmed a scene, described as a "circus." (4/13) Source *Kevin described the scenes being filmed today as "Messiest day at McKinley. Ever." (4/13) Source *Naya considered today the "Best. Day. Ever. On Glee." (4/13) Source *Jenna performed a beautiful solo (4/13). Source *Lea filmed another Tinchel scene with Jenna (4/13). Source *Filming at Fashion Square today with Jenna, Chris, Darren, Cory and Mark.(4/16). Source 1 Source 2 *Rock Anthony filmed today, presumably for a stunt scene. (4/16) Source *Lea has filmed yet another Tinchel scene with Jenna which involves a moving vehicle (4/16) Source *A scene/number involves the cast as different characters. This scene was filmed at Fashion Square. Source *A scene/Number which involving Lea has been shot (4/17) Source *Lea & Cory shot a Finchel scene for either this episode or the following episode (4/18). Source *Dot-Marie Jones have a scene with Matt and Jane (4/18) Source *A Tina and Rachel duet has been shot in the auditorium (4/18) Source ! Lea Micheles tweets from 4/11 confirm that a musical number with Jenna was already filmed on 4/11 (source 1, Source 2, Source 3) Whether this is a 2nd duet for this episode or a duet for 3x21 is unclear (Lea did say she was shooting 2 episodes today) Source 4 Music *Dot was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Lea was in the studio. (4/2) Source *Jenna was in the studio. (3/30) Source *Lea was in the studio again recording two songs (4/5) (possibly for the graduation episode) Source *Lea is recording a song with Jenna (4/5) for this episode Source Source *Lea reported on via twitter that she is singing a duet with Tina in the auditorium (4/18) Songs All songs are confirmed by Amazon unless stated. Source *Flashdance... What A Feeling' by ''Irene Cara. ''Sung by Tina and Rachel . Source *'Mean' by ''Taylor Swift. Sung by Shannon Beiste and Puck. Source *'TBA' by TBA. Sung by Tina. Source SourceSource *'I Won't Give Up' by ''Jason Mraz. ''Sung by Rachel. Source Song Notes *There could possibly be two Tina/Rachel duets. Lea tweeted on April 11th that she was filming a Tinchel duet, and again on April 18th about another Tinchel duet. Trivia *After this episode, Nationals will air, making it the first time two episodes will air on the same day and the shortest time gap between two episodes. *This is the third time someone has an accident during rehearsals. **In "Sectionals", Quinn slips during a flashback. **In "Born This Way", Rachel's nose is injured during rehersals. Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste. Source *Rock Anthony as Rick "The Stick" Nelson. Source *Whoopi Goldberg as Carmen Tibideaux. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta.Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. (Pic 12) * Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. (Pic 12) *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Source *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins Source Gallery ApxW3kGCAAAZEzp.jpg Mc.jpg instagrewhjd.jpg Lea and jenna.jpg Coryaskurt.jpg Tinarachel.jpg Puckblaine3.jpg Rorypuck.jpg Tumblr m2lea0jLGI1ql1znmo2 r1 500.jpg tumblr_m2m09uNHu21r01960.jpg tumblr_m2mw7qKtJo1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Aqs-xjcCQAAJkUB (2).jpg flash dance... what a feeling.jpg|Flashdance... What a Feeling cover i wont give up.jpg|I Won't give up cover mean.jpg|Mean cover Videos Navigational Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes